


i was first

by softpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpcy/pseuds/softpcy
Summary: Jongin was the first to wish Chanyeol a happy birthday.





	i was first

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off of chanyeol and jongin's instagram posts

“I was first,” Jongin says, arms folding across his chest defensively. 

It was Chanyeol’s birthday today, and Jongin had to make sure he was the first person to wish him. He had been counting down the days for the past few weeks, familiarizing himself with Chanyeol’s schedule and routine so he knew exactly where he was going to be. He already had his schedule memorized, but he needed to know when all of his exams and assignments were due so he could work around them. Before midnight, and way before Chanyeol had come back to their dorm room from his evening classes, Jongin spent hours decorating their room. He didn’t have much to work with, considering they were on campus, and also the fact that he had a limited spending budget. He got a small cake, self-decorated with the prettiest stars (because Chanyeol loved them) he could make out of frosting, and lots and lots of balloons which he had to blow up using his own mouth and lungs. And a card, because he was old-school and loved giving people personal hand-written messages (bonus points if they end up crying). 

Chanyeol arrives a few minutes before midnight, probably not realizing what time it was considering how long and exhausting his day had been. Jongin waits for him behind the door. He switches all the lights off and waits with the cake in one hand and a lighter in the other. He was worried about getting the timing right, but he only had one candle to light anyway, so it shouldn’t be that difficult.

Chanyeol doesn’t fumble in the dark, he takes off his shoes and throws his bag down next to them. He can navigate his way through the tiny room with his eyes closed. He toes off his sneakers and sets them aside, exactly where they need to go. A small smile finds its way onto Jongin’s face at the thought. They’ve lived together for a few years now, and this place feels more like home than home itself.

“Jongin?” he calls out.

Jongin checks the time on the microwave, the green light so bright in the darkness.

11:59

Jongin’s thumb hovers over the flint wheel of his lighter, and chants in his head for the seconds to go faster. He doesn’t want Chanyeol to switch on the lights and expose him. But he also doesn’t want to expose himself before he needs to.

12:00

Jongin starts singing before he manages to light the candle, but once he does he sees the huge smile pasted on Chanyeol’s face. He seems a little surprised, but extremely happy. So Jongin is happy too.

Chanyeol’s phone goes off a few times, definitely birthday wishes from friends and family.

But Jongin was first. He was here, with him.

Jongin finishes the song, voice going softer and softer as he nears the end.

“Aren’t you going to make a wish?”

Chanyeol links his fingers in front of his face, palms pressing together as he closes his eyes. He wishes silently for a few moments, and Jongin stands close enough to watch the candle light flicker across his face. Chanyeol doesn’t look a day older than he did when they first met.

Chanyeol blows out the candle, and whoops and claps for himself as Jongin laughs. Jongin was still holding the cake, so he goes to put it down on top of the microwave while Chanyeol switches the lights back on.

“Happy birthday, Chanyeol,” Jongin says, a little smile pulling the corners of his mouth upwards.

It only takes two steps for Chanyeol to walk over and hug him, face tucked into Jongin’s neck. Jongin runs his hand through Chanyeol’s hair a few times before pushing him away slightly, only to bring him closer again to kiss him. The kiss is soft, and gentle, just two pairs of lips pressing together in pecks and smooches.

“Thank you, baby. You’re the best.”

Jongin tells him to open the card in the morning, a little embarrassed now that the anticipation of surprising Chanyeol has simmered down. Chanyeol had agreed, putting the card away somewhere he was sure he’d look at when he wakes up. They devour the cake in seconds, not even bothering with plates and cutlery as they dig into it with their fingers.

“The cake is really pretty,” Chanyeol comments, licking frosting off of his thumb. “And delicious,” he adds.

“I wish I could say I made it, but I just decorated it,” Jongin says.

“Well, the frosting is the best part.”

They get into bed after cleaning up, and Jongin holds Chanyeol in his arms for the rest of the night, while Chanyeol replies to the flood of messages on his phone, right until he’s practically falling asleep, hand still clutching his phone.

“I want to spend all of my birthdays with you,” Chanyeol mumbles, eyes droopy as he blinks slowly.

Jongin kisses the side of his cheek and giggles. He was so cute. “Mine too.”

  
  
  


“Yeah, but that doesn’t count,” Kyungsoo says. 

“It does! Chanyeol please tell them!” Jongin whines.

They had been arguing about who was the first to wish Chanyeol for his birthday this year, and Kyungsoo kept showing him the text message he had sent Chanyeol at midnight exactly.

“I have the timestamp to prove it,” he says, “What do you have?”

“I have Chanyeol.” He pokes his tongue out childishly.

He only gets a chorus of  _ gross _ from around the table.

“I hate you all!” 

  
  



End file.
